


Ностальгия не входила в число его пороков

by pino_cchio



Series: В жизни Тони Старка [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони любил свои Машины.<br/>И любил своих Людей.</p><p>Возможно, одно из этих утверждений мешало ему жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ностальгия не входила в число его пороков

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла "В жизни Тони Старка".
> 
> Первая: "Жизнь Тони била ключом" — http://archiveofourown.org/works/4636734/chapters/10573437
> 
> 1\. Таймлайн: плюс-минус месяцы до и после муви!Гражданки  
> 2\. Тони — мувиверсный  
> 3\. Обо всём по-доброму. Люблю Тони.
> 
> В благодарность Тони Старку.  
> И Роберту Дауни-младшему за потрясающего Тони в муви!Гражданке.

Он так говорил.

Врал, как оказалось, но эй! Он в это верил. Если всё время оглядываться назад и только говорить о всех тех классных штуках, которые могли с тобой приключиться и находиться в недоумении, почему же они с тобой не происходят, то рано или поздно негодование от непроисходящего прихлопнет тебя на первом же крутом вираже [1].

Так что ностальгия, как и всякая херня с претензией на сентиментальность, — это плохо.

Он так говорил.

Как там оно на самом деле, Тони судить не брался. В конце-то концов, с ним приключалось много классных штук, но виражи от этого менее крутыми не становились.

* * *

— Ты разминулся со Стивом.

— Я нарочно.

— Ребячество же, ну.

— Не тебе меня судить. Не у меня под подушкой заряженный дерринджер, и не я забываю об этом через пять минут после того, как туда его положил.

* * *

Тони бьёт по тормозам в тот самый момент, когда замечает у дома Пегги Картер знакомый Харлей. Не то чтобы он не знал, что Стив у Маргарет частый гость. Об этом и о часах его посещений он был более чем осведомлён: тщательно это отслеживал, дабы случайно с Кэпом не пересечься, и свои визиты планировал на те дни, когда Роджерса у неё в планах не было.

Это казалось верным. Пегги для Стива не тоже самое, что тётя Пегги для Тони, и какое бы отвращение Старк не испытывал ко всем прописным истинам и уж тем более к своду правил в своей собственной, отдельно взятой жизни, сталкивать миры и смешивать людей, которым сталкиваться и смешиваться не полагалось, он не планировал. Так было проще.

Ненавистный Капитан Америка из жизни маленького Тони Старка не мог знать его тётю Пегги, а его тётя Пегги уж точно не могла быть той самой Маргарет Картер на фотографиях в хронике о ненавистном Капитане Америка.

И да, это ребячество, но плевать он хотел на то, что думают об этом другие.

— Подсолнухи, — констатирует он, едва переступив порог.

Роджерс проторчал у Пегги без малого два часа, и всё это время Старк нервно барабанил по рулю рыжей Ауди в подворотне напротив. Достаточный повод для бешенства и ревности, но он вроде как договорился с собой не объединять этих двух женщин в одну.

— Не теряй надежды, Тони, и когда-нибудь ты сможешь выбраться из-под стола на Рождественском ужине, — добродушно поддевает его Картер, и удобней устраивается на подушках.

Выглядит она при этом почти неприлично счастливой, и как бы Старку не хотелось думать, что Роджерс здесь не при чём, дело, вероятно, всё же в нём. Это не то чтобы ему нравится, потому что есть вещи, о которых он решил не думать, но чувство острой благодарности всё же тёплым комом ухает куда-то в грудь. Он ставит в свободную вазу свои подсолнухи и переносит их поближе к кровати.

Подсолнухи Стива могут постоять и на комоде, а его априори лучше. Тридцать баксов за штуку, чем бы они там не отличались от тех, что по пятаку.

— Это не то же самое, — ворчливо возражает он, чувствуя себя шестилетним нашкодившим пацаном.

Ставит перед кроватью стул, с подозрением пялится на чехол и с притворной брезгливостью спрашивает:

— Я надеюсь, он не на нём сидел?

Пегги негромко смеётся, и Тони, довольный тем, что она всё понимает, улыбается в ответ. Садится напротив, скользит взглядом по белым, седым волосам, по выцветшим глазам, сети глубоких морщин вокруг глаз и на щеках, и замирает, глядя на лежащие поверх покрывала узкие ладони.

— Не самое приятное зрелище, да? — спрашивает Маргарет, рассматривая дряхлые руки, некогда без дрожи державшие пистолет, и грустно улыбается.

— Брось, ты красавица, — без заминки отвечает Старк.

Он действительно так думает. Бесхитростно пожимает плечами, опирается локтями на бёдра и подпирает подбородок кулаком. Пегги смотрит на него пару мгновений, тянется к тёмной макушке и слабо, но всё так же нежно треплет его по мягким волосам.

— Что случилось?

Тони растерянно смотрит ей в глаза, не пытаясь отстраниться от тёплой, сухой ладони и глотает так и готовое сорваться с языка «Много чего». Ловит морщинистую руку своей и касается тыльной стороной губами.

— Я построил робота, который чуть было не уничтожил мир, — рассказывает он. — Ушёл из Мстителей. Теперь левые либералы поджидают меня у Белого Дома, а правые подсовывают под нос сомнительное Соглашение и пугают Актом Регистрации Супергероев. Я не знаю, к кому мне с этим пойти, стоит ли вообще с кем-нибудь это обсуждать и что делать, если всё пойдёт прахом.

Старк баюкает чужую ладонь в своих, чувствует ничуть не потерявший с годами проницательности взгляд и нехотя добавляет:

— А ещё успел сделать Пеппер предложение до того, как она предложила расстаться, — улыбается хрупко, но ярко и силится беззаботно усмехнуться. — Счастливчик. Впору менять своё супергеройское имя.

Тони торопится отстраниться, вспоминая, как давным-давно затюканным несчастьем прятался в самом тёмном углу особняка. Размазывал сопли и слёзы по лицу, задушено всхлипывал от горя и обиды за несправедливые упрёки Говарда и сквозь слёзы жевал дольки кислого апельсина. Пегги чистила его прямо там, на дорогущем персидском ковре в гостиной. Сидела напротив, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и рассказывала о каких-то глупостях про тоннели в другие галактики и светящиеся синим кубы. Потом к ней присоединялся Джарвис. Ворчал о том, что не престало дорогущий ворс апельсиновым соком заливать, и вопреки собственным причитаниям устраивался рядом с плиткой приторно-сладкого молочного шоколада с крупным миндалём.

Стыдное, но тёплое воспоминание. Тони тушуется, поймав себя на попытке убежать, и усилием воли заставляет себя сидеть.

— С ним бы такого не произошло, да? — тихо спрашивает он.

Пегги не спрашивает, кого он имеет в виду, и только поэтому Тони может себе позволить задать этот вопрос.

— Говард никогда не ввязывался в то, в успехе чего сомневался, — честно отвечает Маргарет, и Старк несколько мгновений не слишком благодарен за подобную прямолинейность.

Потому что, вообще говоря, он это знает, но слышать подтверждение собственным догадкам не всегда обязательно и не всегда приятно. Кладёт руку Пегги поверх одеял и тянет свои прочь, но та с неожиданно силой хватает его за запястье и почти со злостью смотрит ему в глаза.

— Именно поэтому он построил бы банде Десяти Колец Иерихон и никогда бы не закрыл продажу оружия. Говард был непревзойдённым бизнесменом, но ты. — Она чуть ослабляет хватку и бережно проводит большим пальцем чуть ниже ремешка его часов. — Ты хороший человек.

— А ещё я очень умный, — напоминает слегка поражённый Тони и неловко прокашливается. — Мне стоит вступиться за честь отца или пойти подышать в бумажный пакет?

Пегги сердито хмурится, и Тони радуется короткой передышке. Его не так уж и редко хвалили, хотя, признаться, куда чаще это касалось мозгов, а не высоких моральных качеств, но подобной вспышки от Маргарет он точно не ждал. Потому смотрит на неё с небольшой опаской и не знает, как дальше себя вести. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить как-нибудь попонятней, чем признаться в подкатывающей гипервентиляции. Он даже собирается с духом, чтобы выпалить несчастное «спасибо», но Пегги успевает раньше.

Сжимает свободной рукой край покрывала и помолодевшим от гнева голосом говорит:

— Он был моим другом, и я искренне его уважала, но иногда — иногда мне хотелось взять его за грудки и трясти до тех пор, пока он не обратит на тебя внимание. И если он… — Звенящий яростью голос прерывается хриплым кашлем, и Тони тут же подрывается за водой.

Помогает ей приподняться и подносит к губам стакан.

— Эй. Не вздумай умереть посреди речи в мою защиту, — слегка испуганно тараторит он и ждёт, пока она проглотит. — Серьёзно, Пегги, это было бы уже слишком, а у меня и так тьма комплексов. Обойдусь без чувства вины за захлебнувшуюся возмущением старуху, ну.

Маргарет смотрит на него слезящимися глазами и устало откидывается на подушки.

— Засранец ты неблагодарный.

— Да, я такой. — Ставит стакан на тумбочку и оставляет на морщинистом лбу короткий поцелуй. — Спасибо.

Видит, как по-доброму и ярко светятся в ответ блёклые, но ясные глаза и в этот момент больше всего боится, что возвращаться в этот дом будет больше не к кому. Что возраст возьмёт своё, и не останется больше никого, с кем можно будет вспомнить Пенелопу Вуд из соседнего класса, старого Джарвиса с пёстрой метелкой для пыли и самую первую машинку в коллекции. Красную, конечно же.

Не с кем будет вот так поговорить об отце.

Исчезнет ещё один человек, считающий Тони Старка дерьмовым бизнесменом, но хорошим парнем.

С ней пропадёт большая часть его жизни, а как бы часто подобное с ним не случалось, привыкнуть к этому не выходило.

Поэтому он вытаскивает из кармана старкфон, мысленно подсчитывая, что до следующего провала у него ещё есть чуть больше сорока минут, и открывает один из засекреченных файлов нового госсекретаря.

— Не поверишь, кто решил податься в политику…

* * *

— Джарвис, как думаешь, МОРГ в перспективе может справиться с деменцией?

— Не в ближайшее время, сэр. Мне жаль.

— Отвратительный выбор слов.

— Простите, сэр.

* * *

Когда Тони показывается у дома Картер в следующий раз, он застаёт в коридоре Шерон.

— Толстушка! — громко восклицает он и ничуть не удивляется, когда в лоб ему утыкается холодное дуло пистолета. — От Кэпа прячешься?

— Твою мать! — громко ругается та, прячет оружие и буквально за шкирку заталкивает его в дом. — А если бы я выстрелила?

— Тогда бы ЦРУ окончательно упало в моих глазах, — беззаботно отвечает Тони и заглядывает в гостиную. — Спит?

— Да. И… — Шерон смущённо и слегка виновато улыбается. — Прости, мне следовало предупредить.

— Ничего, — поспешно мотает головой Старк и делает шаг назад.

С каждым месяцем Пегги впадала в беспамятство всё чаще и чаще. Сами по себе приступы не были чем-то страшным или необычным, а Тони к ним привык и со снисхождением относился к тому, что периодически Маргарет видела в нём двадцатилетнюю версию него же. Но случалось и так, что она принимала его за Говарда. Тоже не трагедия, но Старк не слишком хорошо справлялся с ролью отца. Выбивающееся из привычной колеи поведение «Говарда» расстраивало Пегги, и они с Шерон решили, что будет лучше, если подобных эпизодов получится избегать.

— Тогда я пойду…

— Останься?..

Они выпаливают это одновременно и какое-то время просто разглядывают друг друга в темноте коридора. Тони переступает с ноги на ногу, кивает в ответ на предложение и проходит вслед за запыхавшейся Шерон на кухню. Она тут же включает электрический чайник, достаёт из пакета два круассана в бумажных конвертах и, растопырив руки, нерешительно спрашивает:

— Объятия для толстушки или Железный Человек не обнимается с агентами ЦРУ?

Старк хмыкает, делает шаг вперёд, и, _мама дорогая!_ Она выдавливает из него жизнь.

— Полегче, кроха, я оставил броню в багажнике, — хрипит он, неловко гладя её по волосам.

Шерон смеётся куда-то ему в шею, и Тони искренне старается не думать о том, что она, возможно, на пару сантиметров выше. Неплохое такое возмездие за детские придирки, но заострять на этом внимание добровольно он точно не станет.

— Я скучала, — оповещает она его, выпуская, наконец, из медвежьих объятий.

— Я тоже, но ты _никогда_ меня этим не попрекнёшь, — ворчит Тони и садится за стол.

Шерон достаёт из шкафчика пакетики с чаем, закатывает глаза на мелькнувшее на лице Старка пренебрежение и включает кофеварку.

— Эта чашка будет какой? Десятой?

— За астрономические сутки или с тех пор, когда я в последний раз спал? — считает нужным уточнить Тони и улыбается, когда Шерон вместо двойной варит одинарную порцию.

— Ты неисправим.

— Я вроде как считаю это плюсом.

Кофеварка перестаёт шуметь. Картер заливает пухлый пакетик кипятком, ставит перед Старком крохотную чашечку чёрного кофе, и садится, подтянув к себе одну ногу. Тони безошибочно выбирает себе круассан с кедровыми орешками, протягивает ей с финиками и хитро щурится.

— Ты специально не предупредила.

Шерон откусывает сразу треть.

— _Фчего ты фсял?_

— Кедровые орешки, — протягивая ей салфетку, поясняет Тони. — Или ты в норме покупаешь то, что терпеть не можешь, на случай если я решу заглянуть?

Картер, разумеется, и не думает краснеть. Пожимает плечами, никак не комментируя свою пакость, и с аппетитом пережёвывает слоёное тесто. Запивает, не доставая из чашки пакетик, и игнорирует салфетку.

— Мне было скучно, а я знала, что ты должен прийти. Мы давно не виделись. Я думала, ты обрадуешься.

— Я рад, — качает головой Тони. — Но Пегги…

— Спит, — перебивает его Шерон. — Ничего не случится.

Ну, если она так говорит. Тони откусывает от круассана, и тёплый ореховый крем словно возвращает его на двадцать пять лет назад.

Они с Шерон познакомились, когда ему было двадцать, а ей пять. Пегги почему-то решила, что он подходящая компания для пятилетнего ребёнка, а пятилетний ребёнок за пять минут пребывания в его комнате подружился с Дубиной. При попытке оторвать себя от робота разражался оглушительным рёвом, и, нет — это не то, против чего Тони хоть когда-нибудь мог попытаться пойти.

Делать было нечего. Старк курил травку, а племянница Пегги походила на толстого Купидона. Без крылышек, конечно же, потому что птицы такого размера не летают, но зато с копной светлых, вьющихся волос.

Странная дружба, огромная разница в возрасте, но, оглядываясь назад, Тони и представить себе не мог, что бы он тогда без неё делал.

— Как дела на мстительном фронте?

— Ну, — Тони смахивает с уголка губ крем и облизывает палец. — Наташа заявила, что не собирается носить костюм, в котором не может раздвинуть ноги, и мне действительно начинает казаться, что она выбирает настолько ужасные формулировки, лишь бы мне нечем было ответить. Ванда не снимая носит куртку Романофф, и я не знаю, как ещё ей объяснить, что кожа не защищает от пуль, а Наташа _трепетно_ относится к своему гардеробу. Роуди не даёт мне проапгрейдить костюм, что нелепо, потому как это _мой_ костюм, а в надписи «Собственность Тони Старка» на спине нет ничего плохого. У Вижена и Джарвиса, кажется, назревают какие-то тёрки из-за концепции современного естествознания, и мне надоело путаться в том, кто на кого не орёт. Стив всё ещё не разрешает убрать крылья со шлема, а у Уилсона странные отношения с Редвингом. Вероятно, следовало приложить к нему инструкцию. Вот ты можешь мастурбировать дроном?

Шерон давится круассаном, смеётся, стряхивая со стола крошки, и качает головой.

— А что ты?

— Могу ли я мастурбировать дроном?

— Тони.

Старк залпом выпивает кофе и беспечно отмахивается.

— Я в порядке. Как всегда.

На лице Шерон недоверие и лёгкая обида. Раньше она бы залезла ему на шею и принялась бы дёргать за уши, пока он не сдастся и не расскажет, в чём дело или, в крайнем случае, не познакомит с новым роботом. Теперь такой фокус, конечно же, не прокатит и закончится наверняка печально, а они уже давно не двадцатилетний Тони Старк и пятилетний толстый Купидон. Они — Железный Человек и агент ЦРУ, и оба это прекрасно понимают.

Поэтому Шерон молча заваривает новую порцию кофе и достает из пакета ещё два круассана.

Они не обсуждают Мстителей, Росса и их общую тайну от третьего посетителя Пегги Картер. Они говорят о новых моделях оружия, неудобных бронежилетах и устройствах слежения. О невкусных финиках и кедровых орешках.

А потом просыпается Пегги, и Тони уходит раньше, чем она примет его за отца. Это не трагедия, но из всех неподходящий ролей эта не подходит ему более всего.

* * *

— Сэр, Шерон Картер на линии.

— Соедини.

* * *

Шерон сообщает ему позже, чем сиделка отчитывается перед Стивом. Шерон звонит, и Старк успевает её обнять до того, как она улетит в Лондон, а он — в Вену. Он не может быть на похоронах, но Роджерс будет, и это впервые, когда он не чувствует глупой ревности.

Вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме разъедающей душу тоски.

Когда Наташа смотрит то на него, то на собирающегося в Лондон Стива, он понимает, что прокололся. Качает головой, прося ничего никому не рассказывать и покидает Базу.

Чуть позже ему приходит короткое сообщение.

_«Вы могли бы поговорить»._

Романофф не говорит с кем. Тони не уточняет. Где-то в Лондоне звенят прощальные колокола.

* * *

— Джей, отмени заказ за партию подсолнухов.

— Сэр?

— Я отвезу сам.

* * *

Тони удаётся вырваться в Лондон, только когда шумиха вокруг побега из Подводной тюрьмы сходит на нет, Росс перестаёт менять цвет и выблёвывать свой завтрак при каждой встрече с ним, а он доводит до ума протез Роуди.

Перелёт до Лондона занимает куда меньше времени, чем ему требуется, чтобы собраться с силами, но все страхи и опасения оставляют его, как только он подходит к серому камню на холме.

На могиле Маргарет Картер очень тихо. Пригород Лондона, недалеко от места, где она родилась. Скромная могильная плита, мемориальная табличка с годами службы и заслугами перед Великобританией и Соединёнными Штатами, никакой символики и бесчисленное множество цветов.

Среди них — яркие подсолнухи по пять долларов на штуку. Тони усмехается, оглядываясь вокруг, видит выкорчеванный кусок дерева, где наверняка была камера, и в который раз думает, что за всем прочим Роджерсу капитально не достает мозгов и с избытком досталось наглости.

Вытаскивает из бумаги те подсолнухи, что за тридцатку, и кладёт их подле цветов Стива. Размышляет несколько мгновений, отодвигает одни ближе, другие дальше и глубоко вздыхает.

Пахнет травой, солнцем и совсем немного шоколадом с фабрики неподалёку. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что ещё и апельсинами с пыльной метёлкой Джарвиса.

Тони дышит глубоко, полной грудью, улыбается бездумно и тихо, как нечто сокровенное, произносит:

— Я вылез из-под стола на Рождественском ужине.

Поспешно отворачивается, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза, и громче, твёрже, добавляет:

— И знаю, что всё сделал правильно.

* * *

— Эй! _Эй-эй-эй!_ Дубина, поставь фоторамку на место!

— …

— Джарвис, заткнись.

— Прошу заметить полное отсутствие удивления с моей стороны, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — стыренная и слегка переформулированная фраза из последнего интервью Роберта для журнала GQ.


	2. Мир за секунду до взрыва не был прекрасен

Если под раздачу попадал Роуди.

И вроде Роудс должен был быть рад, но в этом он тоже почему-то видел проблему.

Они бы непременно поссорились на эту тему, реши они поговорить, но до тех пор, пока по умолчанию считалось, что они не лезут в разборки друг друга, пока эти разборки не выходят за пределы личной безопасности, всё было _нормально_.

То есть Старк тихо психовал в мастерской и придумывал программу за программой на случай всевозможных опасностей, которые могли поджидать Воителя во время боевых вылетов; шантажировал Фьюри новыми турбинами, бронежилетами, системами навигации взамен на скорое возвращение Роудса из командировки; каждую их встречу пытался уговорить Роуди оснастить броню ИскИном и делал всё, чтобы каждая, даже самая маленькая паскуда на территории военного интереса США знала, кто такой Железный Человек, и сидела в своей норе тихо.

А Роудс… Был Роудсом. Оказывался за плечом тогда, когда это было нужно.

И Тони справедливо считал, что это, в некотором роде, нарушение того самого правила.

* * *

— Он всё воспринимает слишком остро, — оттирая пот со лба первой попавшейся тряпкой, бурчит Старк.

— Несомненно, сэр. Скорректировать подачу энергии?

— Да, два процента… Я уже давно не щуплый четырнадцатилетний подросток в футболке со смешным принтом, слишком длинным языком и потому вечно побитым лицом. Меня _не нужно_ защищать.

— О, я в курсе. Изолинейный оптический тип, бета-тестирование.

— Что?

— Изолинейный…

— Нет, я про твоё «я в курсе». Что значит, ты в курсе? В каком смысле в курсе и что за чудовищная интонация? Если это сарказм, то позволь тебе напомнить, что я взрослый, самостоятельный и… и взрослый… Джей, может, снизить на… _Блять!_

— Полтора процента, сэр?

— Не умничай.

* * *

Роудс встаёт на ноги уже со второй моделью протеза.

Шутливо предлагает дать ему какое-нибудь название и хмурится, когда Тони, замешкавшись, бормочет что-то о дотестовом испытании и спешно ретируется в мастерскую. Это откровенное бегство, и Джеймсу остаётся только недоумённо пялиться на приборную панель Джарвиса, потому что они об этом _уже говорили_.

Вернее, Роудс говорил, а Старк слушал, но он в достаточной мере его знает, чтобы понимать: его услышали.

Он говорил ему, что он не виноват. Что, да, обидно, но риск был всегда, и чудо, что за шесть лет его ни разу не подбили. То, что это случилось сейчас, не вина Старка или Вижена, это стечение обстоятельств, в бою так бывает и разница лишь в том, что в этой схватке не было плохих или хороших. Да, горько. Может, даже несправедливо. Джеймс и сам держится куда хуже, чем пытается показать, но последнее, чего он хочет — это чтобы его травма легла на плечи Тони.

Этого он Старку уже не говорит. Отчасти потому что не успевает. Тот запирается в мастерской, а на следующий день презентует ему следующую модель. И то, с каким упрямством и нажимом он произносит слово «протез», всё объясняет.

* * *

— Джарвис, папочка у себя?

— Совершенно верно, полковник Роудс.

— Связаться можно?

— Боюсь, что нет. Сэр велел заблокировать все каналы связи и изолировать территорию. Но я подготовлю вам парковочное место.

— Будь добр.

* * *

Все знают, где живёт Тони Старк. Но никто не может приблизиться к дому ближе, чем на две мили и остаться при полном комплекте конечностей. Адрес выскакивает по первой ссылке в Гугле, Тони сам отмечает его на карте и заботится о том, чтобы к адресу прилагалась подробная схема проезда на личном транспорте, общественном и пешком. Возможно, _слегка_ перебор, и когда Роуди предлагает ему пустить от ближайшей железнодорожной станции туристический автобус специально к порогу дома, Тони так ему и говорит – слишком.

Роуди едва не плачет, а Старк запоздало понимает, что то был сарказм.

Прощение стоит ему доброй сотни нервных клеток и десятка экстренно выполненных пентагоновских заказов на новые системы коммуникации.

Пользуясь случаем, Джеймс ещё пытается заставить его съехать из этого дома, но… _Мастерская._

Мастерская в Малибу — это дом внутри дома. По меркам Тони, конечно: в ней есть диван, кофеварка, полугодовой запас кофейных зёрен, от и до напичканные датчиками Джарвиса стены и выход в гараж с коллекцией машин, стоимостью в несколько некрупных государств третьего мира. От внешнего мира святилище Старка отделяет ударостойкое стекло и полтора метра стали, замки сторожит Джарвис и если и есть хоть кто-нибудь на этой планете, кто может пробиться через подобную защиту и невозмутимо разложить на рабочем столе два бумажных пакета из Макдональдса и поставить два стакана из Starbucks, то это Роуди.

Тони бросает взгляд на датчик ничуть не потревоженного вторжением Джарвиса и скребёт прилично заросшую эспаньолку.

— Я дал тебе перекрывающие коды на мои перекрывающие коды к тем перекрывающим, что уже у тебя были?

— Это многое о тебе говорит, верно? — впихивая ему в руки стакан с кофе, спрашивает Роуди.

— Зависит от ситуации и…

— Нет, — перебивает его Роуди и пододвигает еду поближе к Старку. — Вопрос риторический. Пей.

Тони косится на стаканчик и, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, спрашивает:

— Отравлено?

Джеймс огревает его самым страшным взглядом из имеющихся в его арсенале, и Тони давится следующей шуткой. Делает небольшой глоток. Один, второй, третий. Чёрный, горький, идеально крепкий кофе катится по нёбу, горячим потоком падает в желудок, и Старк едва ли не залпом осушает сразу полстакана. Тянется за тут же предложенной картошкой, впивается зубами в сочный чизбургер и, с удивлением уставившись на Роуди, понимает, как голоден всё это время был.

— Я…

— Ты _мудак_ , — с чувством посвящает его тот и выглядит при этом по-настоящему злым.

Они говорят о стабилизаторах полёта для брони, и Роуди требует имя для своих новых ног. Тони смеётся, предлагает назвать их «Тонс 1» и всё ещё не понимает, что плохого в надписи «Собственность Тони Старка» на спине.

* * *

— Он считает, что у меня нет чувства меры. Это… — Тони отбрасывает в сторону ненужную деталь и выкатывается из-под машины. — Это я могу понять, потому что, да, иногда меня заносит.

— Подсчитать частоту?

— Чего? Того, как часто меня заносит?

— Нет, сэр. Вращения ротора.

— Забей, три с половиной. Иногда меня заносит, я согласен, но это _не я_ вылетаю каждую неделю в железном костюме, чтобы немного пострелять и подставить свой дорогостоящий зад под прицел дальневосточных залповых установок!..

— Что вы, сэр, вы никогда.

— Это другое. Я должен. — Тони трёт руки тряпкой, вымазывает их ещё больше и с досадой отбрасывает её в сторону. — Он — нет.

* * *

Презентация брони всегда похожа на презентацию оружия, а Тони с этим завязал. Обычно из зрителей у него, правда, только Джарвис, Дубина и Растяпа. Сейчас в мастерской на панели сборки стоит только Роудс, но Тони нужно хоть как-нибудь оправдать испытываемый им дискомфорт и списать острую необходимость забрать костюм обратно на что угодно кроме иррационального желания никогда больше не пускать Роуди в воздух.

— Оно не собирается ничем меня колоть? — на всякий случай уточняет Джеймс прежде, чем активировать броню.

— Нет, хотя я бы доработал систему активации генетическим анализом и…

— Тони, нет.

— Дело твоё, — пожимает плечами Старк и с нарастающей паникой смотрит на то, как Роудс жмёт на кнопку активации.

Швы на поддоспешнике загораются холодным, голубым светом.

Свет становится всё интенсивней и в следующее же мгновение по каркасу из углепластика, жёстко обхватывающему ноги и спину Роудса, струится жидкий металл. Броня Воителя, новая, сверкающая, собирается в считанные секунды.

Роудс переступает с ноги на ногу, и бронепластины блестят серебром и стальным серым. Отражаются в глазах восторгом и лёгким потрясением, и будь ситуация иной, Тони бы лучился в ответ самодовольством и уже бы перечислял технические характеристики нового доспеха.

— Это странно, конечно, но… — дрожащим от предвкушения голосом произносит Джеймс и поднимает взгляд от сверкающего металла.

Улыбка на лице Роудса вянет чертовски быстро.

Старк смотрит на броню так, словно ненавидит, и это вынуждает Роуди сделать шаг назад.

— Тони, что…

Старк крупно вздрагивает, отворачивается от Воителя и трёт одну ладонь о другу.

— В броню вмонтирован аварийный источник питания, — глухо говорит он. — В случае неисправности основного реактора включается автоматически. Я знаю, ты против ИскИна, но я подключил к головному дисплею кодированный канал Джарвиса. Не доступен для меня, открывается только с твоей стороны…

— Тони.

— …и реагирует только на твой голос и стандартные показатели твоего тела. — Замолкает договорив, тяжело опирается о верстак и негромко вздыхает. — Ты же знаешь, я против.

Еле слышные слова похожи на тихий вопль, и Роудс понимает, чего ему это стоит.

Тони _не часто_ спрашивает чужое мнение относительно того, что ему категорически не нравится. Особенно тогда, когда дело касается оружия. Джеймс более чем уверен, что если бы он действительно хотел тогда, шесть лет назад, оставить костюм в своей мастерской, он бы ни за что не пролетел в нём более фута вертикально вверх. Вздумай Тони сейчас сказать «нет», и никто не сможет ему возразить, потому что новый доспех — собственность Тони Старка. Потому что не реши он несколько недель назад, что Роудсу нужна эта броня, не пойми он, что это _важно для Роуди_ , как бы не претило ему самому, он бы никогда не сел за проект, даже зная, что может.

Это дорого стоит. И, да, наверное, Тони считает, что обязан и должен, или что он там обычно думает в своей гениальной голове, и потому не ждёт и скорее всего обидится, посмей Роуди поблагодарить, но…

— Но ты сделал.

— Скажешь «спасибо» — заберу доспех.

— Не заберёшь.

— Не провоцируй.

…Но именно в такие моменты ему всегда хотелось встать куда-нибудь на трибуну, показать на Старка и посоветовать всем вокруг вытащить, наконец, голову из задницы.

* * *

— Сэр, если позволите, полковник Роудс связан присягой.

Старк горько смеётся, разглядывая выпачканные в машинном масле руки, и устало опирается о верстак.

— Брось, Джей. Присяга тут ни при чём.

* * *

Первый полёт в новой броне занимает не больше пятнадцати минут. Роудс учится управлять экзоскелетом, учится управлять костюмом в экзоскелете, его немного потряхивает от нетерпения и предвкушения, и он всё ещё слишком быстро устаёт.

Тони наблюдает за ним с посадочной площадки, механически добавляет в чертежи изменения, думает о том, как адаптировать новые ноги к новой броне, и продумывает дополнительные меры безопасности с учётом зависимости Роудса от наличия источника питания.

В какой-то момент он отвлекается от парящего в воздухе друга и замирает, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то себе под ноги. Поэтому, когда позади него о бетон звенит металл, он ощутимо вздрагивает. Оборачивается и выпаливает раньше, чем мысли окончательно оформятся в слова:

— Когда я падал тогда, в Нью-Йорке, было так же? То есть... Я имею в виду ты, ну...

— Чувствовал ли я то же, что и ты, когда падал я? — с бледной улыбкой на губах и вселенской усталостью в глазах, помогает ему Роуди.

— ...Да.

— Всякий раз. Всякий раз, Тони, как ты взлетаешь в этой чёртовой броне.

Тони вспоминает безотчётный страх и первобытный ужас в тот миг, когда он понял, что не успеет. Вспоминает, какими долгими казались те десять минут, что они ждали скорую помощь. Как стоял в больничном коридоре, ожидая вердикта врачей, как замер, услышав про полный или частичный паралич и...

— Прости меня.

— И ты.

И говорит себе, что в следующий раз — в следующий раз точно не даст никому упасть. Что не упадёт сам, он по-прежнему не обещает.

* * *

— Джарвис, а помнишь, как мы с тобой убедили свидетелей Иеговы в том, что твоим голосом глаголет Бог?

— При всём уважении, сэр, полковник Роудс вряд ли поверит.

— В тебя или в Бога?

— В то, что вам стыдно. Сэр, как высоко вы планируете взлететь?

— Как всегда, Джей. Ещё выше.


	3. Женщины не были его проблемой

Глобально.

То есть женщины были, и только в этом заключалось отсутствие проблем.

Сначала был он и _многоженщин_. Потом был он и одна-единственная женщина. Затем остался только он и одна-единственная женщина, но уже не вместе. Ничего сложного. Всё, что не попадало под эти три категории, относилось к разряду частностей, и вот тут-то — вот тут начинались настоящие проблемы.

* * *

Первые два месяца после нашумевшего побега из Подводной тюрьмы Тони только и делает, что _говорит_.

Он присутствует на заседаниях Совета Безопасности ООН, отчитывается перед Белым Домом, прочитывает две лекции в МИТе и даёт одно интервью за другим. Часами выслушивает Росса, разрывается между Вашингтоном, Берлином и Веной, умудряется найти время для сходящего с ума от волнения совета директоров СтаркИнд и даже выдерживает деловой тон в общении с Пеппер.

Он презентует новую линейку ноутбуков и планшетов, подписывает контракт на партию пассажирских узкофюзеляжных самолётов, уже к следующему дню предоставляет чертежи и сам себя не узнаёт без костюма-тройки.

Ему удаётся наладить связь с Вестчестером и Зданием Бакстера. Он два часа разговаривает с Ксавьером, тот ни капли не выглядит удивлённым, и это несказанно бесит. Рид тоже не удивляется. Но это нормально, и за него изумляется Сью. Спустя сотню и одну официальную бумажку, совместными усилиями они добиваются разделения подконтрольной территории между Мстителями, Людьми Икс и Фантастической Четвёркой. Тони делится с Ридом проектом электромагнитных щитов для защиты мирного населения во время вооружённых конфликтов, и тот, наконец, отрывается от своего планшета.

За всем этим он не замечает, как инструмент за инструментом переезжает на Базу Мстителей окончательно. Обустраивает кабинет, расширяет мастерскую и даже перевозит свой гараж. Дубина и Растяпа с провинциальным любопытством разглядывают каждый угол Базы. Дубина путает Вижена и Джарвиса, за что последний на сутки запирает несчастного робота в гараже.

Позже в свою комнату на Базе возвращается и Роуди.

Всё постепенно налаживается.

Когда Тони спрашивает Джарвиса про Наташу, тот с готовностью отвечает, что «мисс Романофф» осталась в своей старой комнате и в данный момент учит Вижена жарить блины. На запах ванилина и корицы выходит Роудс.

Тони к ним не присоединяется.

* * *

— А вы бескомпромиссны, мистер Старк.

Тони замирает в пол-оборота. Оглядывается на хорошенькую журналистку и решает, что, в общем, может и задержаться. Не потому что журналистка хорошенькая, а потому что на бейджике значится «Вэнити Фэйр» и это лучше, чем «Дейли Бьюгл», поджидающая его у машины.

Стоит спросить у Питера, какого чёрта творится в этой редакции.

— Я сам компромисс, Кэрри.

— Кэрол, — нахмурившись, но не обидевшись, поправляет та.

— Главное, что не Кристин, — широко улыбается Старк и, запихнув руки в карманы брюк, перекатывается с носков на пятки. — Анкетирование? Триста шестьдесят градусов? Рабочее отношение, ориентация на клиента, коммуникации, личная инициатива, планирование и организация. «Принимает человеческие недостатки», «Поддерживает высокий уровень руководства в компромиссных ситуациях», «Является хорошим примером требуемого поведения» и бла-бла-бла. Отдел кадров ежемесячно отправляет мне на рассмотрение сотни анкет — какую модель опроса предпочитаете?

— Заочную, — спрятав короткую улыбку за волосами отвечает Кэрол и закрывает блокнот. — И к какому же типу руководителей вы себя относите?

— Всё, что угодно, кроме последнего, — отмахивается Тони. — В вашем списке есть вопросы, не касающиеся бизнес-плана Старк Индастриз? Потому что, вы уж меня простите, Кэрол, но у вас умопомрачительно длинные ноги, привлекательное декольте и айкью явно выше среднего — ваше начальство послало вас, а не толстую матрону из зелёных явно не для того, чтобы уточнить цифры моих финансовых отчётов. Ну же, не стесняйтесь, я сегодня положительно добрый.

Во взгляде лишь на долю секунды мелькает раздражение, и Тони отдаёт ей должное: минута ангельского терпения и всё ещё не продемонстрированный средний палец. Вэнити Фэйр знает, чем его зацепить.

— Вы вернулись на Базу Мстителей. Значит ли это, что вы возглавите команду?

— До тех пор, пока Чёрная Вдова не придушит меня во сне.

— Кто ещё войдёт в состав Мстителей?

— Там буду я. И я. Чёрная Вдова и Вижен. Полковник Джеймс Роудс, скорее всего, и это максимум информации, какую я могу вам дать.

— Потому что больше никого нет?

— А вы определённо не дурны.

— Я зн… — журналистка вовремя замолкает, теребит в руках блокнот и скрещивает руки на груди. — Вам что-нибудь известно о местоположении Капитана Америка?

— Вас не приглашали на собеседование в ЩИТ?

— Мне не идёт чёрный, — глазом не моргнув, парирует она.

— Я знаю человека, который знает человека. Дело пяти минут.

— Мистер Старк! — нетерпеливо восклицает она и, заметив мелькнувшую на лице Старка ухмылку, глубоко вздыхает. — Капитан Америка.

— Ума не приложу, — послушно отзывается Тони.

— «Самый высокооплачиваемый супергерой современности» и «величайший транжира в истории», что скажите?

— То, что я сам себе плачу, считается? — Во взгляде очаровательной Кэрол мелькает сталь, и Тони вздыхает. — Я вам так скажу: когда годами наблюдаешь за всей этой игрой со стороны, только дурак, словив удачный пас, упустит шанс. А, сделав скидку на некоторые мои сногсшибательные генетические слабости, я далеко не дурак [1].

Кэрол утомлённо вздыхает и выпаливает, вероятно, последний оставшийся про запас вопрос:

— Бытует мнение, что вы на редкость посредственный бизнесмен.

Старк смеётся громко, заливисто, шарит по карманам в поисках… чего-то и без намёка на издёвку отвечает:

— Милая Кэрол. Я — это мозги, знания и волей случая доставшееся мне наследство.

— …Вы меня совсем запутали, — признаётся Кэрол.

— Не отчаивайтесь, вы неплохо держались, — подбадривает её Старк и, недовольно фыркнув, перестаёт потрошить собственные карманы. — Телефончика Кристин Эверхарт не найдётся?

Кэрол растерянно трясёт головой и с некоторой опаской смотрит на тут же добытый из… _рукава?_ старкфон.

— Джей, найди мне нашу девочку.

— Одну секунду, сэр.

После нескольких мгновений шипящих помех, треска и, вероятно, виртуального аналога ругательств из динамика старкфона раздаётся очень недовольный и очень запыхавшийся голос.

— Я вкачу тебе иск и _выиграю_ , — страшным голосом обещает Эверхарт.

На том конце провода громко хлопает дверь.

— Да ладно, Крис! Пуэрто-Рико? Горячий латинос? — Державшаяся всё это время Кэрол изумлённо приоткрывает рот и оглядывается в поисках возможных незаметных путей отступления.

— _Старк_. — Кристин почти рычит.

— Не кипятись, — самым не располагающим к спокойствию тоном просит Тони и весело подмигивает окончательно растерявшейся журналистке. — Очаровательная Кэрол удивительно очаровательна. На твоём месте, я бы дал ей повышение.

— Богом клянусь, Старк, если ты трахнул…

Кэрол даже не краснеет, и это начинает восхищать.

— Крис, ты плохо меня знаешь. Я не за тем тебе звоню.

Эверхарт вздыхает, наверняка закатывая при этом глаза.

— Ну?

— Жду тебя завтра на Базе, — сообщает Тони и быстро набирает что-то на экране старкфона. Кэрол любопытно тянет шею и смущённо улыбается, когда Старк разворачивается так, чтобы ей было лучше видно. — В одиннадцать. Ты и очаровательная Кэрол. Покажу вам супергеройскую столовку, и ты пообещаешь мне, что ни один тухлый помидор не полетит в огород Мстителей ближайшие…

— Месяц, Старк.

— Эй, _столовка!_

— Иначе Дейли Бьюгл сожрёт нас без кетчупа, — сухо отвечает Эверхарт.

— Джарвис вышлет за тобой квинджет.

— Твой личный самолёт, иначе я притащу с собой оператора.

— Стерва.

— Придурок.

Звонок обрывается, и Тони с ловкостью фокусника прячет телефон в складках пиджака.

— Добрейшей души человек.

Кэрол смеётся так, будто смеяться не планировала, но услышала нечто на самом деле смешное.

На следующий день, ровно в одиннадцать на Базу Мстителей прилетает Кристин Эверхарт. Взгляд Наташи обещает все муки ада и иголки под ногти, но когда на утро у Базы не обнаруживается ни одного репортёра, она чувствительно бьёт его в плечо и _улыбается_.

Скалится, если быть честным, но оливковые ветви не выбирают, а притаскивая в дом журналистов, Тони не ставил перед собой цели, наконец, с ней поговорить. Не он один тогда перегнул палку.

Что до разряда частностей, то речь здесь не о Кристин Эверхарт, Кэрол и любой другой, пусть даже самой очаровательной журналистке. Речь о Наташе Романофф.

Как об излюбленных граблях Тони Старка.

* * *

— Умеешь ты рот на замке держать.

— А ты чудо. Ты умопомрачительно двулична. Как тебе удаётся? Ты не двойной агент, ты тройная дрянь! Я _в жизни_ таких не видел. В тебе есть хоть что-то настоящее? Говоришь на латыни?

— Fallaces sunt rerum species [2].

— Что?.. Что ты сказала?

— Или ты сам вернёшься домой, или в моём багажнике.

* * *

Любой разговор Тони и Наташи звучит так, словно он вот-вот закончится Старком в её багажнике.

Но обычно это не то чем кажется. Короткая словесная баталия во время завтрака, пулемётная очередь, если повезло встретиться, в обед, выдернутая чека из гранаты на ужин и искренние пожелания сдохнуть перед сном. Старк и Романофф собачатся самозабвенно, но тихо, словно раунды контролирует невидимый глазом рефери. Каждый раунд длинной не более, чем в пару фраз, а между противниками положенное расстояние в обеденной стол, верстак в мастерской или вся длина квинджета от носа до хвоста.

— Навскидку, Романофф, сколько вещей в твоей комнате можно переделать так, чтобы они взрывались?

— Спи чутко, Старк.

Вот поэтому Тони терпеть не может рано вставать. Их на Базе всего четверо, шансов пересечься ещё меньше, чем когда-то в Башне, и то, что ему всё-таки удаётся застать Наташу в столовой с лежащим перед ней раскуроченным _Редвингом_ и порванным почтовым конвертом без марок, он списывает на свою грёбаную удачу и прекрасное чувство времени. Смотрит поочерёдно то на созданного им дрона, то на письмо, то на Наташу и никак не может решить, потребовать объяснений или вышвырнуть с Базы без них.

Романофф с вызовом смотрит в ответ и вовсе не выглядит пойманным с поличным человеком. Тони тоскливо думает о том, что не так представлял себе их первый разговор после случившегося, и остро жалеет о давеча погнанных с порога репортёрах. А ещё о том, что, вероятно, их игры в гляделки — это тоже разговор, но он по-прежнему плохо понимает язык, на котором она говорит.

— Да, конечно, — хмуро выговаривает Старк и садится за стол. — Продолжай молчать и пилить меня взглядом, я сам догадаюсь, что всё это, — он широким жестом обводит разобранного Редвинга и письмо, — значит.

— Ты в этом мастер, — склочно отзывается Наташа. — Не трудись. Стив выбрал в качестве почтового голубя созданного тобой дрона, а я пытаюсь стереть с карты памяти проделанный им маршрут. За обеденным столом, под камерами Джарвиса, чтобы ты уж точно ничего не узнал.

Ну, когда она так это говорит, звучит действительно глупо. Тони чувствует себя униженным ребёнком, неверно решившим у доски задачку, сердится и почти обиженно хмурит брови. Можно наплевать на собственную гордость и спросить, что же это, чёрт возьми, тогда значит. Можно развернуться и уйти. Попутно захватить с собой разобранного дрона и переплавить птицу на болты.

Можно по-всякому, но Романофф встаёт из-за стола и уходит из столовой. Редвинг и письмо остаются лежать прямо перед Старком. Он тут же подтягивает к себе робота, недоумённо смотрит под снятую с брюха панель и едва ли верит своим глазам. Топорно и ни капельки не изящно, но Наташа пыталась вмонтировать в него камеру. Взамен той, которую всё-таки догадался вытащить Роджерс.

Он, правда, вряд ли понимал, что создаваемые Старком дроны не многомиллионный корпоративный шлак, который тоннами выпускают прочие компании. Что это вещи с маркой СтаркИнд на обшивке, а ты — _что б тебя, Роджерс!_ — ты имеешь дело с Тони Старком, так как можно было хотя бы предположить, что он не сможет отследить своё же изобретение и не станет…

В голову вдруг приходит абсурдная мысль.

Он велит Джарвису уничтожить части покалеченного дрона и уходит из столовой. Ко вскрытому конверту на столе он так и не прикасается.

* * *

— Всё хорошо?

— Супер.

* * *

Наташа обнаруживается в зале. Выбивает дух из тренировочного дрона. Дело наверняка в его «непомерно раздутом эго», но ему кажется, что вместо безэмоционального полимерного лица она сейчас представляет его. Делает себе пометку никогда не ссориться с ней всерьёз и без брони и признаёт, что, в общем, заслужил.

Не то чтобы он тут один виноват, но… Но кто из них двоих мужик, в конце-то концов?

— Упало всё, что стояло, — комментирует он.

Романофф отправляет дрона в нокаут, зло скрипит зубами и поворачивается к нему лицом. Взгляд — чисто убийство. Тони поспешно поднимает открытые ладони и делает шаг назад.

— Не бей меня, я с миром.

Слабые оправдания впечатления на шпионку не производят. Она в несколько широких шагов сокращает расстояние между ними, стремительным движением бьёт его по щеке и прежде, чем Старк успеет опомниться и хоть как-нибудь отреагировать, целует его в заалевшую щеку и сжимает в поистине _стальных_ объятиях. Для кого-то настолько маленького у неё просто убийственная хватка.

— Ты _идиот._

Тони неловко обнимает её в ответ и почему-то смущается направленных на них камер.

— Джей, отвернись, я покраснел.

Наташа фыркает ему в шею, датчики Джарвиса послушно утыкаются виртуальным взглядом в живописные стены тренировочного зала, и Тони, наконец, позволяет себе расслабиться. Стоит посреди матов и снарядов, возле подозрительно подрагивающего нокаутированного дрона, в обнимку с самой опасной женщиной на свете и впервые за прошедшие два месяца не хочет молчать.

— Почему он думает, что я не стану?

Наташа отстраняется достаточно, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Потому что ты при всей железобетонной уверенности в самом себе, своей правоте и принципах не умеешь поворачиваться к людям спиной, как бы усердно они не плевали тебе в лицо.

— А ты?

— А я могу. Позволишь?

* * *

На следующее заседание Совета Безопасности едет Наташа. Нелепо гордый Тони слушает её выступление и добавляет в программу дрона функцию распознавания противника.

* * *

Тони требуется ещё неделя, чтобы разложить всё по полочкам.

Из всех Мстителей с Наташей он знаком дольше всего. То, что Брюс о нём понимает интуитивно, Романофф просто знает, и первое время Тони слегка этого боится. История с палладием слишком личная, чтобы делиться ей с кем-нибудь, кроме Джарвиса, Старк и без того не в восторге от демонстрации собственных моментов слабости, поэтому когда он видит, что Наташа тоже часть задуманной инициативы Фьюри, он слегка паникует. Потом совсем ничего не понимает, затем понимает ещё меньше, а когда же до него, наконец, доходит, пытаться изменить хоть что-нибудь в их манере общения уже поздно.

И он, и Наташа не те, у кого люди обыкновенно ищут поддержки. Поэтому она вгрызается в инициативу Мстителей с тем же отчаянным упрямством, что и Тони, держится за возможность быть героем, а не обычной убийцей, которой её взрастили, и горой встаёт на защиту команды тогда, когда Старк даже не чает увидеть её подле себя.

«Даже с одной рукой на руле можно рулить, а вот без рук…», — так она говорит, и у Тони на мгновение вышибает почву из-под ног, потому что _Боже!_ Он не один видит в них семью.

Он понимает, что не было в той схватке в аэропорту ни его стороны, ни стороны Стива. Там, где нет сторон, там нет двойных агентов. Наташа осталась с ним, Наташа попыталась поговорить и это много больше и куда откровенней, чем он когда-нибудь мог рассчитывать. А всё, на что ему хватило горечи тогда — это зло отмахнуться.

Виной всему молчание, они никогда не старались найти общий язык, но остаётся кое-что ещё, о чём следует спросить.

— Ты тоже знала, так ведь?

Наташа замирает, откладывает в сторону острый нож, которым чистила яблоко, и исподлобья смотрит на Старка.

— Как я должна была рассказать? — осторожно спрашивает она, и в голосе столько неприкрытой растерянности, что он тут же понимает, в насколько непростой ситуации они всё это время были.

Подкатившая было к горлу злость проходит, и он рвёт аккуратную спиральку яблочной кожуры, дабы чем-нибудь занять руки.

— «Доброе утро, Тони. Прекрасная погода. Кстати, Баки Барнс убил твоих родителей»? — Романофф пожимает плечами. — Тут нет подходящих слов и времени.

Тони коротко кивает и отводит взгляд, стараясь сделать вид, что не сжимает накрывшую его руку ладонь.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, — вторит ей он.

Вечером Вижен и Наташа готовят шарлотку. Ни Роуди, ни Наташа, ни Вижен — никто из них не выглядит удивлённым, когда Тони остаётся.

* * *

Однажды, после очень долгого и трудного дня, Брюс спросил у него, не из-за того ли он к миру всегда лицом, что он боится удара в спину. Или же дело в том, что он привык бросаться на амбразуру всякий раз, когда запахнет жаренным. Спрашивал, как будто бы в чём-то обвинял, и Тони тогда так и не понял. Получил в ответ на собственные недоумённо нахмуренные брови и искреннее непонимание в глазах праведный гнев напополам с ужасом, попытался аккуратно поинтересоваться, о какой причинно-следственной связи и плевках тот говорит и на всякий случай отсел подальше — глаза Беннера подёрнулись зелёной поволокой.

«Всё, что ты делаешь, похоже на прыжок в открытый космос с ядерной ракетой на плечах», — так он сказал.

Тогда Брюс злился. Подорвался с места, сжимая тревожно заверещавший пульсометр, и ушёл прочь. Неделю носа из лаборатории не показывал, а Старк подсознательно вроде и понимал, что в чём-то виноват, но ума приложить, в чём именно, не мог.

Сейчас...

— Что это?

— Проект «Рекруты». Я подумал, что нас слишком мало, а здесь достаточно места, чтобы развернуть тренировочные площадки. По городу свыше сотни беспризорных супергероев — будем приглашать их сюда, обучать и тренировать. Те, что захотят и нас устроят, присоединятся к Мстителям, а остальные перестанут вместе с суперзлодеями взрывать к херам города. Росс стелет к Подводной тюрьме красную дорожку, и до тех пор, пока я не… Что?

Сейчас Тони знает, в чём дело. Всё ещё очень осторожно в это верит и искренне желает хорошим людям вокруг него перестать привязываться к нему с такой шокирующей откровенностью, внимательнее читать всё, что он нём пишут, и быть готовыми к тому, что он рано или поздно нечаянно создаст Альтрона. Или ракеты с его именем на пузе упадут на какой-нибудь Богом забытый клочок земли.

— Тони Старк — беспринципный ублюдок и эгоистичный болван, — Наташа толкает его плечом, и встаёт рядом. — Ну вот. В это уже никто не верит. Это стрельбище?

После этого люди приобретают привычку _уходить_. Чаще от него, чем к нему, но...

Тони смотрит на острый профиль, силится удержать на лице самодовольную ухмылку, и всё равно расплывается в бледной, признательной улыбке. Прокашливается и кивает.

— Да. А здесь будет симулятор. _Ненавижу_ телепатов, но идея хороша. Видела бы ты Ксавьера, когда Хэнк показывал мне, как это работает…

Но Тони снова верит. Потому что при всей железобетонной уверенности в самом себе, своей правоте и принципах он не умеет поворачиваться к людям спиной, как бы усердно они не плевали ему в лицо.

* * *

— Джарвис, внеси Наташу в список доверенных лиц.

— Доступ в мастерскую?

— Да.

— «Да» — полный, или «Да» — только в вашем присутствии?

— Ты _издеваешься_?

— Ни в коем случае, сэр, но я не могу скорректировать модель своего поведения, пока вы не изложите суть…

— Полный, чтоб тебя, _полный!_ Доволен?

— Вот так бы сразу, сэр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — ещё одна стыренная и слегка переформулированная фраза из последнего интервью Роберта для журнала GQ;  
> [2] — "Не всё то, чем кажется".


	4. У Тони была жажда жизни

…которая, если смотреть со стороны, ничем не отличалась от жажды смерти.

И не то чтобы на честность Старк всегда отвечал честностью. Не без греха, а фильтр в голове, вопреки мнению многих, всё же был и весьма жёсткий. Просто с ним нужно было уметь разговаривать. Это не всегда давалось легко.

Но того стоило.

* * *

— Сэр, это безумие.

— Я собираюсь превратить корабль в пулю. Конечно, это безумие.

* * *

Если рассматривать события под _определённым_ углом, то всё, что делает Тони Старк, выглядит как активный поиск возможностей подраматичней убиться.

Сначала он просит Пеппер взорвать реактор под ним, потом вставляет в грудную клетку незнакомый науке металл, с ядерной ракетой на плечах ныряет в открытый космос, даёт свой адрес маньяку-убийце, с банкой керосина и ёлочными игрушками штурмует дом Мандарина и едва не хоронит себя вместе с Заковией на морских глубинах.

Он… ох, да ладно! Он даже пишет специальные протоколы для Джарвиса, согласно которым полный контроль над бронёй переходит к нему только в том случае, если Старк находится в бессознательном состоянии — беспорядочное впрыскивание себе в кровь чего ни попадя к разряду бессознательного по инструкции не относится, а _несколько_ кубиков адреналина обыкновенно решают вопрос. Тони очень чётко прописывает экстренные протоколы — ИскИн тот ещё хитрый засранец и раздражающе щепетильно относится к здоровью папочки. Однажды он даже специально усыпляет его в полёте, лишь бы насильно сопроводить домой, аргументируя это тем, что сломанные рёбра и проколотое лёгкое нуждаются во внимании.

Так что Джарвис страшное создание, а Тони действительно иногда живёт так, будто вот-вот споткнётся о собственные ноги, а иногда — так, словно поставит подножку кому-нибудь ещё. Профилактическую, ибо нечего на него скалиться, вам не понравится ответ.

«Я Тони Старк, и я тебя не боюсь», — неоновые буквы светятся ярче реактора.

* * *

— Вы не сможете отпустить корабль до того, как он рухнет на землю.

— Активируй электромагнитные щиты, начинай эвакуацию и возьми управление кораблём на себя.

* * *

Это если рассматривать события под определённым углом.

Но правда в том, что _всё это_ — единственный возможный выход в каждом конкретном случае. Не прихоть Старка, не его желание покрасоваться и уж тем более не жертвенное подношение его раздутому эго. Всего лишь плод чуть более скорого, чем у прочих, разума.

И, да, наверное, делать здесь и сейчас не лучшая из его привычек, но легко рассуждать о драке погодя. А злодеи не приучены ждать, пока каждодневные треволнения героев сойдут на нет.

И как бы долог и прекрасен не был миг затишья, они нападают.

* * *

Инопланетная дрянь выглядит так, как и положено выглядеть инопланетной дряни. Мордами напоминают жуков-оленей, злобно клацают мощными мандибулами и таки жаждут размножиться в древесине мёртвых лиственных деревьев. На Земле, конечно же, ведь там, откуда они прибыли, лиственных деревьев нет. Об этом поспешно и как всегда истерично-весело рассказывает Питер, и Старк понятия не имеет, из какого из межпространственных порталов эта гадость вывалилась, но на всякий случай напоминает себе навестить Рида. В целях профилактики. Дабы посмотреть, всё ли там нормально и не надо ли… Ну, _слегка поорать._

Потом происходит страшное, и много жуков-оленей начинают сливаться в одного _большого_ жука-оленя. Тварь эту не берёт никакое оружие, и Тони целую долю секунды позволяет себе поразмышлять о том, какова вероятность наличия коллективного разума на безлиственной планете. Мысленно соглашается с прихреневшим Паркером и в следующий миг смотрит на зависшую над ними платформу ЩИТа.

— Джей, а поднять эту пташку мы можем?

На лицевом дисплее отображаются все характеристики Хеликерриера, в том числе устрашающий вес и расчёт необходимой силы, что придётся приложить, дабы разогнать корабль до нужной скорости.

— Это безумие, сэр.

— Я собираюсь превратить корабль в пулю, — немного нервно хмыкает Старк. — Конечно, это безумие.

— Вы не сможете отпустить корабль до того, как он рухнет на землю.

— Активируй электромагнитные щиты, начинай эвакуацию и возьми управление кораблём на себя.

— Сэр, но…

— Не спорь, — Старк поднимается на необходимую высоту и регулирует мощность репульсоров.

При этом помнит то, из-за чего ушла Пеппер и отчего бесконечно переживал Роудс. Почему так злился Брюс и за что влепила пощёчину Наташа. Питер, вероятно, горланит в наушник по той же самой причине и, боги, у парня страшно звонкий голос.

Он знает, в чём тут дело, но это — единственный возможный выход. Сейчас, во всяком случае.

— Щиты активированы. Энергия репульсоров перенаправлена на ускорители. Эвакуация успешно завершена. Платформа в вашем распоряжении, а Мария Хилл просит передать, что вы, сэр, цитирую, «конченный псих».

— Пошли ей букет роз и скажи, что конченный псих вот-вот снова спасёт этот мир. Готов?

— Две кареты скорой помощи уже в пути. Катафалк, сэр?

— Джарвис, стакан всегда наполовину полон.

Отпустить корабль до того, как тот раскатывает по земле инопланетную дрянь и вдребезги разбивается, действительно не выходит. Виновата в этом чёртова физика и совсем немного — закоротивший репульсор (век живи — век учись: поправить стабилизаторы на случай экстренного торможения действительно не помешает).

Последнее, что запоминает Тони перед падением — это предупреждающий вой сигнальных систем, рыжую копну волос перед глазами и очень испуганную маску Человека-паука. Серьёзно, удивительная подвижность для спандекса, он всё-таки в этом деле неплох. В создании костюмов, в смысле, а не в падениях с большой высоты.

Как его погружают в машину скорой помощи, он уже не чувствует.

Что говорит мгновением позже приземлившийся Роуди, как тихо, на русском, ругается Наташа, соглашается с Джарвисом Вижен и как громко молчит Питер — не слышит. На обратной стороне медали всегда остаются те, кто не может думать и решать так же быстро, как он.

Проблема всегда в этом.

И ещё немного — в чёртовой физике и закоротившем репульсоре.

* * *

— Его планы всегда такие глупые? — Питер останавливается посреди гостиной и сверху вниз смотрит на Наташу. — Ему вообще кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что от этого умирают?

Романофф снисходительно улыбается и опирается локтями о бёдра. На Паркере уже нет костюма, но маска по-прежнему при нём, и эта беззащитная попытка сохранить инкогнито шпионку трогает.

— Курс молодого бойца? Пособие «Чего не надо делать, если ты не бессмертный»? Или он бессмертный? Может, я чего не знаю?

— Определённо нет, — качает головой Наташа.

— Тогда это был _глупый_ и самоубийственный план! Идиотский и… И _глупый_.

— Тони иногда так поступает. Ты привыкнешь.

— Правда?

— …Нет.

Питер падает в первое подвернувшееся кресло и чешет макушку поверх спандекса.

— Ненавижу его.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб.

 

* * *

Первым участником проекта «Рекруты», когда Старк всё-таки приступает к его разработке, становится, разумеется, Питер. Затем Тони думает о Харли и, нет, не приволакивает его на Базу, но говорит с ректором МИТа. Рекомендует парня к зачислению на подготовительные курсы и ничуть не удивляется, когда тот, сияющий и выросший аж на полторы головы, обнаруживается у порога на следующий же день. Бормочет что-то о невероятном стечении обстоятельств, не то чуточку зло, не то заговорщически кося на Старка голубыми глазами, и первым делом натыкается на Вижена.

Тычет в него тут же вытащенной из кармана отвёрткой, и за обескураженное выражение на лице андроида Тони прощает ему беспардонное вторжение. Машет рукой на требование экскурсии по Базе Мстителей и не обращает внимание на мелькнувшую в детских глазах тревогу, когда в следующее мгновение срабатывает сигнал о вызове.

* * *

— Он мог обсудить это с нами, — упрямо настаивает Питер.

Наташа тихонько фыркает.

— И пока мы бы орали на него, выяснилось, что пришельцы способны извергать какую-нибудь ядовитую дрянь. Или летать. Или и то, и другое вместе.

— Или ничего из этого.

— Да, но мы этого не знаем. Дело не в безрассудстве, дело в иной скорости мысли. В этом, и в том, что Тони, он… Иногда думает, будто только он может поднять.

— Глупость. Тяжесть есть тяжесть. И неважно, кто её тащит.

* * *

Старк прибывает на место первым, к нему подтягивается Наташа, а затем они разом вызывают всех остальных, потому что жуки-олени большие и страшные. Потом они становятся ещё больше и страшнее, Железный Человек делает то, что делает и, вероятно, это немного слишком для первой после перерыва миссии, но им не привыкать.

Наташа прошла с ним через многое, Роуди знает его больше тридцати лет, у Вижена богатая карта памяти, а у Паркера и Кинера _не может не быть_ телевизора.

То есть они должны понимать, что взлетая, всегда есть риск упасть. Это логично. Тони так считает, хотя, наученный горьким опытом и не раз наступивший на одни и те же грабли, помнит, что это вообще не оправдание. Подавляющим большинством людей воспринимается как провокация, и чаще всего заканчивается либо пощёчиной, либо крепким хуком справа или слева, в зависимости от доминирующей руки оскорблённого самоуправством Старка индивида.

Ещё его иногда хватают за шею, но здесь всему виной братское сходство.

Так что у Тони много разумных аргументов в пользу своей правоты, начиная с того самого, который убедительно доказывает, что он не должен ничего объяснять, потому как отвратительный жук-олень сдох, а у близ лежащих памятников архитектуры ни кирпичика не отвалилось, но ни один из этих аргументов не кажется ему уместным, когда он останавливается возле своей мастерской на Базе.

Свет горит лишь над рабочим столом, но сквозь стеклянные двери видно две низко склонившиеся над _его_ верстаком вихрастые макушки. Паркер и Кинер корпят над каким-то хитрым механизмом, и мгновение назад казавшиеся разумными аргументы окончательно теряют свою силу, потому что Питеру и Харли слишком мало лет для всех этих взлётов и падений, а ему — слишком много, чтобы этого не понимать.

Поэтому он открывает дверь, жестом прося Джарвиса молчать, прислушивается к негромкому бормотанию двух мальчишек, и…

— Глушилка — глупое название для такой клёвой фичи.

И, ладно, если и есть те, кому он должен и может объяснить, то это они.

* * *

— Отвали, — отмахивается от Питера Харли. — Перехвати чуть выше.

— Раскомандовался. Ты же понимаешь, что Джарвис всё равно нас сдаст?

— Прошу заметить, мастер Паркер, что я не сдам, а последую протоколам, — чопорно поправляет ИскИн, и Тони, по-прежнему незамеченный, показывает одному из датчиков большой палец.

— Прости, Джарвис, — тут же отзывается Паркер и переступает с ноги на ногу, поудобней хватаясь за проводок пластиковым пинцетом.

— Зассал? — фыркает Кинер.

— Разумная предосторожность и лёгкое беспокойство относительно твоей дальнейшей судьбы и моей стипендии. Нет, серьёзно, поменяй местами — закоротит.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что… _Чёрт!_

— Словами «ну я же говорил» этого не передать.

Паркер поднимает голову и замирает, безошибочно уткнувшись взглядом в спрятавшегося в тени Тони. Пойманный с поличным, Старк переступает через порог мастерской, поднимает было ладони, собираясь начать оправдывать прямо сейчас, но Питер… Питер вдруг улыбается. Коротко, мимолётно. Откладывает пинцет и отступает от верстака.

— Эй, какого чёрта ты… — Харли оборачивается и замолкает, так и не договорив.

Плечи под футболкой со смешным принтом напрягаются, мальчик поджимает губы и снова склоняется над закоротившей глушилкой.

— Так! — преувеличенно громко восклицает Питер и подхватывает со стула толстовку. — Я вас оставлю. — Тычет пальцем в открывшего рот Старка и качает головой. — Чтобы ты знал: я согласен со всем, что он тебе сейчас скажет. И чего не скажет, потому ты ему слишком нравишься. Даже не думай, что я на твоей стороне и согласен с тем, что ты сделал. Я тоже напуган и обижен. — Легонько бьёт Кинера в плечо, тот раздражённо отмахивается, но голоса не подаёт. — А ты всего этого не слышал.

Питер спиной доходит до выхода из мастерской и, ни разу не запнувшись, переступает порог.

— Когда закончите ругаться и начнёте плакать, позовите меня — я тоже хочу. Я пострадавшая сторона, в конце-то концов.

— Вали уже, — бурчит Харли и откладывает инструменты.

— Вот. Вроде всё.

Дверь бесшумно закрывается, и в мастерской повисает тишина.

* * *

Уже после смерти родителей Старк не раз думает о том, что, появись он у Говарда в том славном возрасте, когда он уже мог бы и сносно изъясняться, и собирать двигатели, всё было бы иначе. В том смысле, что Тони бы не был сопливым и слюнявым розовым поросёнком в пелёнках, а представлял бы для инженера-гения вполне себе практический интерес. Это не значит, что он _действительно_ был сопливым, слюнявым и розовым, но…

Да к чёрту.

Смысл в том, что исходя из своего собственного поведения, полного отсутствия умиления при виде неразборчиво крякающих младенцев и, напротив, близкого к нездоровому восторгу от созерцания таланта в уже очевидном его проявлении, Старк подозревает, что Говарду, скорее всего, общество складно изъясняющегося ребёнка было бы куда приятней. Наверное. Он избавился от этих треволнений в тот самый миг, как разглядел в макете спасший ему жизнь металл.

Всё это так, но ни Питер, ни Харли ему не сыновья. Это первое, что стоит уяснить для самого себя, но с каким бы усердием он не уговаривал себя отбросить прочь все хоть сколько-нибудь попахивающие сентиментальностью мысли, два сорванца смотрят на него снизу вверх с одинаковым восхищением и надеждой и не оставляют ни единого шанса на равнодушие.

А сердце у Тони Старка есть. Большое. Это давно установленный факт.

— Я хочу к вам в команду.

Тони вздрагивает, поняв, что Кинер давно перестал демонстративно копаться в хитром механизме и теперь смотрит на него неприлично огромными голубыми глазами, и качает головой.

— Нет.

— Почему? — тут же ощеривается Харли. — Питеру шестнадцать! У нас всего два года разницы, чёрт возьми!

— Питер начал до того, как хотя бы кто-нибудь сказал ему «нет», — мягко возражает Старк. — Попробуй я возразить ему сейчас, он уйдёт и продолжит делать то, что делает. Один.

— В этом всё дело? — зло интересуется Кинер. — В том, что я не собрал по-тихому костюм в гараже с помощью присланных тобой побрякушек, а пришёл с этим к тебе?

Старк устало трёт переносицу, вздыхает негромко и садится на высокий табурет у верстака.

—Дело в том, что в тебе говорит желание быть похожим…

— _Нет!_

— Да. Мы не уникальны. Я знаю как минимум трёх парней, у кого достаточное количество мозгов, чтобы построить костюм, но нет на него денег. И куда больше тех, у кого достаточно денег, но нет мозгов. Пойми, я отказываю не потому что Питер смог, а ты не сможешь. Не потому что считаю тебя не достаточно настрадавшимся, взрослым или уж тем более умным. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты успел побыть тем, кто ты есть — подростком.

Харли морщится так, словно разом проглотил стакан лимонного сока и упрямо отворачивается. Тони разглядывает кудрявый затылок и еле заметно улыбается.

— Сиди на диете из колы и чипсов. Ну или мармеладных медведей и колы. — Харли тихонько хмыкает, и Старк за плечо поворачивает его к себе. — Живи, учись, взрослей и, если через несколько лет ты по-прежнему будешь этого хотеть, тебя будет ждать самое почётное из почётных мест в команде.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю. И, — Тони неловко пожимает плечами, — мне льстит твоё желание равняться на меня, но, поверь, я очень долгое время был тем, на кого ты вряд ли захочешь походить.

Улыбка на губах Харли хитрая и немного, совсем чуть-чуть, снисходительная. Тони растерянно моргает, но понять, что же он упустил, не успевает. Мальчишка обхватывает его тощими, цепкими ручищами и под возмущённое «Эй! Часть с торжественными обнимашками!» чёрт знает откуда взявшегося Питера весело хохочет.

— Слушай, а «глушилка» — это…

— Моё изобретение — моё название!

Да к чёрту. Тони давно так не улыбался.

* * *

— Питер, я…

— Я знаю.

— Да?

— Да, но… Тяжесть есть тяжесть. И не важно, кто её тащит. Это так, просто чтобы ты знал.

Старк опирается о верстак, смотрит на разобранный репульсор и кивает.

— Зови Харли. Нужно поправить стабилизаторы на случай экстренного торможения. Дубина, это не значит, что... Дубина, _не реви!_


	5. Тони любил свои Машины

И любил своих Людей.

Возможно, одно из этих утверждений мешало ему жить.

Если на одно мгновение перестать мыслить категориями и посмотреть чуть глубже, то Пеппер ушла не из-за его любви к машинам, а из-за его любви к тому, что он делал благодаря машинам. Не то чтобы Тони питал слабость к подобным уточнениям и филологическим тонкостям, но это вроде как важно. То есть, если вдуматься, Пеппер не имела ничего против роботов, просто не стоило с завидной периодичностью почти умирать. А значит, непосредственно машины людям не мешали — Людям мешала его любовь к Машинам, и…

И это всё мелочи. Это не важно.

Важно то, что машины ломались — он их чинил; программы давали сбой — он их переписывал. Машины не предавали: он создавал их такими. Они были частью его самого, он их любил и не представлял себя без брони, Джарвиса, Дубины и ещё полсотни классных примочек.

Важно то, что люди тоже ломались и давали сбой. Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. А ещё люди предавали, были частью его самого, он их любил и… Иногда представлял себя без них.

Наверное, важно это.

* * *

— …и теперь, когда ты протиснул свой копчик через жернова адской мельницы…

— Тони.

— …ты должен понимать, что жизнь не стол с закруглёнными концами, а пиздец может подкрасться незаметно! [1]

— Тони, ты сказал, что канал Джарвиса открывается только с моей стороны.

— Я слегка приврал?..

— Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь?

— Я читаю тебе мораль про копчик, стол и пиздец. Почему ты не можешь просто послушать?

— Тони. Ты просто старый, умный и смертный [2]. Перестань волноваться.

— …

— Тони?

— _Старый?_

— Это единственное, что ты услышал?

* * *

Иногда Тони позволял себе мысль, что, быть может, люди и не особенно ему нужны.

Джарвис говорил, когда Тони хотелось говорить, молчал, когда тому хотелось побыть в тишине. Дубина всегда лез под руку, но слишком долго соображал, с какой стороны объехать верстак, чтобы доставлять какое-либо настоящее беспокойство — Тони успевал скрыться по другую сторону стеклянной двери мастерской. Марк прикрывал спину лучше любого другого метафорического щита и, в отличие от людей, в действительности не мог умереть.

Подобные размышления попахивали безумием, но стоило ему почти окончательно и бесповоротно увериться в том, что идея, в общем-то, смысла не лишена, находились те, кто его в этом разубеждал. Без умысла, но всегда вовремя.

У некоторых его любимых людей было прекрасное чувство времени.

* * *

— Ты заворачиваешь в блины мясной фарш.

— Да.

— И рыбу.

— Именно.

— А эти с картошкой и грибами.

— Ты сама проницательность.

— Блины — это десерт.

— Смотри на мир шире, Тони.

— М-м.

— И перестань меня фотографировать.

— Как скажешь.

— И Джарвис пусть перестанет меня фотографировать.

— Уже.

— У тебя очень острые столовые ножи.

— Дубина, конечно, не шибко гений, но… Осознал, раскаялся, _Роуди, спаси!_

* * *

Пеппер однажды сказала, что разочаровывает только то, что он никогда не разочаровывается [3]. Роуди — что он снова и снова крутит барабан револьвера. Брюс корил его за прыжки в космос с ядерной ракетой на плечах, Наташа за привычку не поворачиваться к людям спиной, даже когда они плюют ему в лицо. Питер с высоты собственных шестнадцати лет и совершенно не детской мудрости по-детски великодушно предлагал разделить тяжесть на плечах, Харли бесхитростно старался походить…

Всё это было немного слишком. Чрезмерно.

И именно оттого — совершенно непонятно.

* * *

— ЭРКЭМ [4].

— Эвристически рабочая кафедра эмуляции матрицы. Что непонятного?

— Как ты будешь это выговаривать?

— Ничего не желаю слышать от человека, который все свои костюмы называет Марками.

— У них есть ласковые прозвища. Гордость не позволит мне написать «Краснолобик» на плече…

— Боже, перестань.

— …а напишу «Сердцеед», и все решат, что я не скромный.

— Что в корне неверно.

— В точку.

— …

— Кинер, это что, мои репульсоры?

— Какой ответ верный?

— _Кинер!_

* * *

Одни люди имели привычку уходить. Не оправдывать ожиданий.

Так что Пеппер в своей категоричности была не совсем права: он прекрасно видел, когда что-то или кто-то не стоит того, чтобы на его счёт переживать. Он знал, что делал, вопреки всем распространённым поверьям, умел ценить то, что имеет, и быть благодарным.

Тони, вероятно, никогда не пообещает Роуди убрать, наконец, револьвер от виска и больше не падать — этого он не может. И лгать не станет. Он и дальше будет прыгать в открытый космос столько раз, сколько будет нужно, не повернётся спиной, каким бы мерзким не был этот мир и не разделит тяжесть до тех пор пока может тащить её сам.

Ведь он не разочаровывается, прыгает, не поворачивается спиной и тащит всё на своих плечах из-за них.

Благодаря им. За них. И _для них_.

Всё очень просто, на самом-то деле.

* * *

— Джарвис.

— Сэр?

— Большинство людей не хочет плавать до того, как научится плавать.

— Вы делаете успехи.

* * *

Тони любил свои Машины.

И любил своих Людей.

Возможно, одно из этих утверждений мешало ему жить. Но правда в том, что именно благодаря этому он был всё ещё жив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — потрясающее всё же интервью для GQ;  
> [2] — спасибо, IronTeen;  
> [3] — на самом деле это сказала комиксная Пеппер;  
> [4] — штука эта в комиксах принадлежит Тони, так что, будем считать, что Тони подстебнул сам себя.


End file.
